Fate
by RainBowArrows Girl
Summary: kagome wakes up in the middle of the night after her 16th birthday to find that she has a pair of fluffy ears above her head. what does this have to do with her parents? How will inuyasha react? What will happen between her and sesshomaru? (rated M for future chapters, but might change it)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Kagome awoke to a throbbing headache. she sat up slowly on her bed, and held onto her forehead, trying to find a way to lessen the pain. opening her eyes, the room was dark, meaning it was still night time. As the pain went away, something caught her attention. Her eyes quickly moved to the far corner in the room. Moth. Suddenly she was wide awake. There was a small moth flying around in the dark of the room, first it was in the corner, then it was flying closer to her. Quite surprisingly, Kagome rushed out of bed full of excitement as her ears twitched playfully. The sound of the moth's wing beats were clearly heard as she got near it. Then she noticed.

'Ears twitching?' she thought, 'on top of my head?' she started getting worried. She slowly lifted her hand to her head. She gulped. To her distraught, her fingers came in contact with a fluffy triangular ear at the top of her head. She lifted her other hand as it came into contact with another fluffy ear. 'Oh great. This is just fantastic' she said to herself sarcastically, then backed away till she came in contact with her bed, and fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

It was early in the morning, and Kagome was still asleep...or that's what it seemed like when Sota was getting ready for school. Normally Kagome was up and ready to go to the Feudal Era at this time. "Hey Sota, Is Kagome up yet? Could you go wake her becau-" Sota and Kagome's mother didn't get to finish.

"yeah I'm going" Sota said in a huff. Sota knew what his mother was going to say. Inuyasha was going to come and find Kagome and drag her back to the Feudal Era. As Sota ran up the stairs and reached Kagome's room, he knocked. When he heard no reaction to the loud knock, he called out her name. Annoyed with being ignored, he opened the door and walked through. "Hey sis, wake up! Inuyasha will be h-" he didn't finish, because his gaze settled on to her ears. They twitched here and now. And then his gaze settled to something else.

A fluffy tail.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to thank everyone for the support! ^,^ it means a lot to me, I was so happy when I found how many people had reviewed, followed and even favourite my story! :) special thanks to **angelburt84, shadow zombie, relicsbitch, Naruto no baka, BallerinaG, PandaJean23,**** VixenKitsune147, . 1840, Shadow wolf fang! **I think that's everyone I hope!

Disclaimer: inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Kagome slowly awoke after hearing someone call her name and knocking on her door. Her ears ached with the sensitivity of all the sounds. She partially opened her eyes to see someone standing in her room. Opening her eyes some more she saw it was her brother, just standing there looking at her like she had grown an extra head. "S-Sota? Go away I wanna sleep." She snuggled into her blanket, attempting to block out the morning light that was streaming through her window.

"Si-sis?" he didn't know what to say. The only reaction he got was a twitch of the ears. Meanwhile downstairs, their mother was wondering why her two children hadn't come downstairs yet.

"Sota! Kagome!" upon getting no reaction she went to go look for them. Reaching the top of the stairs she saw Sota in Kagome's room. "Sota, is everything alright?"

"uh...mom...I think you need to look at this" Sota replied in a concerned voice. He did not remove his eyes from Kagome as he moved a little to allow his mother room to get inside the room. His mother gasped as she walked in. Sota stopped his staring so he could hold onto his mother. He was so sure she was going to collapse. His mother just kept glancing at her daughter's ears and tail until she finally whispered something.

"This wasn't supposed to happen yet".


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"What do you mean mom?" Sota questioned.

"H-he said i-it wou-wouldn't happen till her...her 18th birthday" his mother replied full of worry.

"Who said that?" Sota was very confused, he didn't know why his sister has turned into a half demon. "Tell me what's happening mom!"

His mother said nothing and hurried to wake Kagome up. "Dear, wake up!" she shook her daughter. Kagome instantly woke up, looking at her mother worriedly.

"whats wrong?...wow I feel weird" Kagome sat up and watched as her mother went to her desk, and retrieved a small mirror.

"Kagome, I need you to keep calm and listen to me" her mother said as she passed her daughter the mirror, and motioned for Sota to go downstairs. Kagome shrieked as she looked in the mirror which caused her to drop it. As the mirror smashed on the floor, her ears pressed down on her head as her sense of hearing was much stronger than before. She got up and headed towards her large mirror. She gasped. "Stay calm dear" her mother reminded.

"Ho-how can I stay calm, when I have... doggy ears and a tail?" Kagome was looking at all the changes that had happened. She now had black hair down to her waist, tipped with a flashy blue colour. Her eyes were still blue, but they stood out more, with silver flecks. There were two fluffy ears on the top of her head that were black. And finally, there was a fluffy black tail.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for everyones support! rahlzeid, Lucariofan24680, BallerinaG, LadyFlonne714, UnicornEva, Jenniferprignano. I hope that is everyone! It makes me so happy, I get really excited if I see someone else review, favourite or follow my story! I check my email every minute I can to see if theres anything new XD haha! Anyways enough of me ranting - on with the story! **

Disclaimer: inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>chapter 5<p>

"Mom what has happened to me?" Kagome cried out. It wasn't that Kagome hated these new changes, it's just it had happened so fast, and she wasn't expecting it to happen.

"Kagome, where is that pendant you had from your father? Hurry and find it" her mother replied, "Don't ask any questions, just find it quick!" Kagome got up and started rummaging through her draws. After a few seconds she pulled out the gift her father gave her before he 'died'. The necklace was a bit like a rosary but had gems instead of beads. They sparkled and glistened.

"Now put it on" Kagome did as her mother told her and instantly she turned back to looking human. "The necklace is still there but only you can see it now that you wear it."

"What you mean nobody else can see it? Am I human now? Wh-"

"I know this is a lot for you to take in, but I'll explain everything in time. Just don't take off your fathers gift, don't tell anyone of what happened here, not even Inuyasha or any of your other friends. I know I'm asking a lot, but you'll be in danger." After a couple of minutes of settling this information in Kagome still worried.

"Are you sure Inuyasha wont sense anything different about me? You know he's got a hell of a strong nose." Then suddenly the worst thing happened.

"Sure I won't sense what?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Kagome and her mother turned around to see Inuyasha sitting on her window ledge. Kagome and her mother gave each other nervous glances here and then, thinking about what to say.

"Well?"

"...We were just...talking about this new perfume I got Kagome." Kagome's mother smiled at her hoping she would go along with it.

"Yeah, we were just talking about how it might make you sneeze a lot because of your sensitive nose."

"keh." Inuyasha wasn't convinced but because it was her mother and daughter, he didn't think he should butt into their conversations. "C'mon Kagome, we've been waiting for you all morning! We need to go find the jewel shards!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Alright, I'm coming, wait by the well." As Inuyasha jumped down to the well, Kagome's mother whispered into her ear.

"next time you come back, We'll talk some more, now go. Inuyasha's waiting for you." Her mother smiled, knowing that because Inuyasha was there with her, she was more than safe.

"Bye mom!" She shouted going down the stairs. "Bye Sota!" She reached the well and they both jumped into the well. After a flicker of light, they were gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

As Inuyasha and Kagome walked from the well to the village, Kagome was glad that Inuyasha seemed okay with her. The look on his face was content which made her worry less. 'I'll be fine, nobody will notice a thing' she kept telling herself.

'I wonder what she's thinking about?' he thought, until he realised that she was always in her own little world. 'nothing to worry about.' They made their way to the village and were about to walk into Kaede's hut, when Shippo came running out and pounced into Kagome's chest.

"kagome! How was your Birthday with your family?" he asked in a very cute voice. He had obviously missed Kagome, but she only went back to her family every so often, since they had to stop naraku from getting the jewel shards.

"Oh it was fun, and I had plenty of surprises" She replied. 'yes very fun, and a hell of a suprise' she thought to herself with a giggle. Meanwhile Sango and Miroku also came out to greet Kagome.

"Do you feel any different now that you've had your 16th Birthday Lady Kagome?" Miroku questioned, wiggling his eyebrows. He was obviously up to something.

"A little." She replied. 'A little my ass,' she thought 'if only they knew. Next time I go home, I'm gonna ask my mom why I can't tell them I'm a half demon'

"Well, you said women of your time are allowed to have children when they reached their 16th Birthday. Would you do me the honour o-" Miroku dropped unconscious on the floor as a certain hiraikotsu hit him on the head.

"Wow! Sango watch out, you might actually kill him one day" Shippo told Sango.

"And after all this time, you would have thought he would have learnt by now." Sango sighed


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

In about a week Kagome asked Inuyasha if she could go home to restock on her supplies.

"C'mon Inuyasha, let me go home! I need to get more things." Kagome pleaded. 'I want to go home to see my mom so she can answer some questions!'

"Feh!" Was all he replied.

"Please? I'll bring back some ramen!" Inuyasha didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"...Fine, go! Don't you dare be late. I'm giving you one day!" He finally said. Kagome's face lit up and she smiled, making her way over to Inuyasha and wrapping her arms around his neck, enveloping him in a hug. Inuyasha blushed.

"I'll be back by tomorrow morning then. Bye guys!" After seeing Inuyasha off at the well, Kagome jumped into the well and made it back home. As she made it back to her time and ran into her house she shouted out "Mom I'm home!"

"I'm in the Kitchen dear!" She heard her mother call. Kagome made her way to the Kitchen and saw her mum was cooking pancakes. Kagome almost let drool drip from her mouth just staring as her mother made a stack of pancakes on a plate, and then scoop some chocolate ice cream on top of them. She had obviously come home at a great time!

"Mom I know I've only just come back but could you answer some questions for me?"

"Of course, sit down and I'll answer as many as I can." Kagome did as she was told, as her mother placed the pancakes in front of her and Kagome. They both started munching on them.

"Why am I a half demon?"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Kagome's mother paused before she answered her daughter's question. "Well, this has a lot to do with your father."

"Wait! Was he a full demon? She asked in a shocked tone.

"...Yes. He was a rare midnight blue dog demon" Her mother answered.

"...What?" Kagome couldn't believe what her mother had just told her. "...why haven't you told me before?"

"...Well, I couldn't really let your grandfather know since he would probably have a heart attack. And I couldn't let my children take advantage of what they were. I wanted you two to be more mature when I was to tell you this. I wouldn't want my children telling everyone that they were half demon" Her mother chuckled at the thought of a young Kagome and Sota telling people they were demons.

"Sota is half demon too?" Kagome didn't take her eyes off her mother as her mother went to put the now clean plate into the sink.

"Of course he is. Why wouldn't he be? Be sure not to tell Sota of this though, he is too young to know of this."

"I won't say anything...How come Inuyasha isn't allowed to know I'm a half demon? We're both the same now. What's so dangerous about telling him?" Kagome almost forgot to ask her mother this.

Her mother thought about how she was going to word her reply. "Well...you see, because you are a rare breed of dog, a female at that...and he is a dog, a male one," Kagome's eyes widened as she blushed "Inuyasha's instincts might take over."

"Inuyasha wouldn't do that, and if he would I could just 'sit' him"

"No, that wouldn't work. If his demon side takes over, it might destroy the subjugation necklace." Her mother had gone quite serious.

"How do you know?"

"Your father...told me of demons. When we were together he always said how his instincts were trying to take over, and his powers would rise, trying to keep his instincts at bay."

"Oh...I understand now. Thanks for always trying to keep me safe mom" She hugged her mother.

"You're welcome Kagome" Her mother replied softly.

"Hey mom, one more question. How did dad die?"

"That's what I'd like to know"

"You don't know?"

"Well...He kind of came through the well one day, covered in scratches...that seeped with poison."

"He travelled through the well." Kagome whispered lowly to herself. 'Scratches with poison, that sounds a lot like..."

"Did he say anything before he went?"

"Not really. He just... collapsed outside the well house. He mumbled words...something like...maru. He kept repeating something like that, before he...he-" Her mother was upset at the memory, you could see the tears in her eyes.

"shhh...It's alright mom." 'Definitely Sesshomaru. I know it is.' "Mom I'm going to go back now, there's something I want to do."

"Alright Kagome, I understand. I'm so proud of you," Her mother smiled "Be safe" Her mother waved her daughter off at the door as she walked to the well house. Kagome jumped into the well, thinking about how all this was going to work out.

"Now how am I going to talk to Sesshomaru without him killing me."


End file.
